The Youngest Braddock
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: Sam's world comes to light for Team One when his little sister comes to Headquarters, begging for help.
1. Youngest Braddock

Title: The Youngest Braddock

Summary: Sam's world comes to light for Team One when his little sister comes to Headquarters, begging for help.

Some Notes: So, I was going through my google docs and found a story I wrote in late 2009, about Sam and the Flashpoint family. I read the forty-two chapters and kinda fell back in love with my story idea. I am now slowly rewriting this story I have had since the year 2009. Some other notes, this story will be based in season two. Natalie will not be in this story, I did not show she existed when I first wrote this story. I have changed a couple of things since I first wrote this story, including adding the fact that Sam saw his younger sister killed in front of him.

I hope you enjoy this story!

\- The Youngest Braddock -

Bruised fingers run across the screen of the iPhone she picked pocketed from someone at the store. The sky was dark now, the sunset a few hours ago. She was in the kitchen of the house that was her prison cell. She makes herself small, sitting down against the cool wall.

She calls a phone number, "Hello..." A voice picks up on the first ring. She's surprised the voice sounds so cheering at four in the morning.

"Patch." A small sob comes to her lips, she quickly put her hand to her mouth.

"Braddock." The voice on the other line says softly, not wanting to speak too loud.

"I need help."

\- Youngest Braddock -

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" Ed Lane greeted the younger man, Sam Braddock. He was not surprised that the younger man was here before the rest of the team, he usually was. Ed always thought it was the soldier in him.

The team rookie doesn't say anything. Letting his hand hit against the punching bag over and over again. He was angry, frustrated and this was a safe way of getting his feelings out without expressing them out loud. This is the way he expressed them growing up in the Braddock household.

"Sam," Ed repeats for the second time. "Sam! Stop hitting the bag!"Sam quickly stopped, facing his team leader. The only real reason he stopped is because he heard the worry laced in the older man's voice. Sam could see Ed cursing in his head. "Your hands. If you are going to hit the bag as hard as you are. You need gloves on."

"Yes, sir."

Ed cursed himself in his head. He hated that sometimes Sam restored back to his soldier days. "Something on your mind?"

"No." He growls, the man looks down to his hands. He gave a small frown, seeing his knuckles turning a shade of red. He didn't even feel the pain that was slowly coming across his hands until Ed pointed it out. "It's not work-related." Both men don't move, Ed makes a gesture with his hands for the man standing in front of him to go on. They both knew that Ed was not about to let this go. "I am just worried about my sister, sir."

"Understandable." Ed keeps the surprise inside. He thinks softly that this is the first time that the rookie confessed something willingly. "Family can do that to people. What is causing you to worry about you?"

"I'd rather not go more into it, sir."

"Understandable, Braddock." Ed would leave it alone for now. But he would be keeping an eye out for the young man. "Go get your hands cleaned up, and grab some gloves before you take your frustrations out again on the bag," Ed tells him. Sam nods, a silent thank you for not pushing him before heading back to the locker room.

\- The Youngest Braddock -

The blond-haired, blue-eyed 22-year-old woman loved life. At least, she did love life. Before this, before she became a human punching bag. She slowly slipped out of the bed, looking at the man next to her, sighing in relief that he didn't wake up.

She slipped into the first pair of jeans and hoodie that she could find. She carefully moved downstairs. Slipping on her jacket and tennis before calling the number she called two days ago. "Almost there…" The voice answers. She hangs up the phone, slipping the phone into her jacket pocket.

She bites down on her lip, trying not to let the tears come. She was saying good-bye to her life, all her things. She turns back around, connecting her hand with the doorknob and opening it. She quickly moved to the car waiting in the street. "Drive." She begs the man.

\- The Youngest Braddock -

"Are you sure you want to be dropped off here?" The driver asks pulling up to SRU Headquarters building.

"Yes. Thank you." She pretended not to feel the dizziness that suddenly hit her. She waits for the driver to take off, before closing her eyes. She slowly breathes in, the breathes out. She had to get herself together before heading into the building.

The sun wasn't up yet, few cars in the parking lot. Maybe she came too early. Maybe he wasn't here. Maybe the man who lays his hands on her was right, her older brother wouldn't care. 'Maybe he's right. Maybe Sam will hate me. He doesn't love me…' She brings her hand to her face, letting out a groan in pain. 'Maybe I do deserve this.'

She hears a car door slam behind her and she jumps. A curse word comes to lips, holding her hand to her chest.

"Ma'am?" A voice brought her out of the darkness and back into the real world. Kevin Wordsworth took in the woman before him, he saw the bruises of different colours all over her skin and the way she held her hand against her chest. Something was wrong, he knew the signs, and he knew that person before him was in trouble. He was in his car for more than ten minutes, watching the woman. "Can I help you? I'm Kevin Wordsworth. I work for the SRU. If you are in trouble, I can help you." He repeated himself, but he could tell the woman was trying to get her thoughts together.

She nods slowly, taking a step back from the man who was standing a little too close to her. "I..I'm looking for... He...he can help me. Sam...Sammy Braddock." She sounded out of it, she was out of it. She can't believe she was out of the prison she called home. All she could hope for now is that someone would protect her.

"Okay. He should be here. He's always one of the first people here. Do you want to follow me? I can bring you to him…" Wordy's words come out of his mouth slowly. He knew that it must have taken a lot of bravery to get herself here and asking for help and he didn't want her to leave alone when he went to grab the rookie of the team.

She nods, "I'm sorry. If I'm.."

Wordy gives her a soft smile, one that he saves for his daughters. "You don't have to apologize...I am happy to help." She doesn't say anything, following him into the building. "Winnie." Wordy calls the officer at the desk. "Is Sam around?"

"Ed just sent him to the locker room." The woman called back.

"He's going to be so mad…" The young woman whispered to herself.

"He won't be. I don't know how two know each other but I think Sam would like to help you. He doesn't seem like the type of person that is going to be angry." Wordy tells the woman as they walk towards the locker room. He figured the woman had to know Sam, but calling him Sammy. He opened the locker door after taking a quick glance at the woman. He should have asked her name. "Braddock! Come out here. You have a visitor."

The rookie comes out of the locker room quickly, stopping just at fast. "Emmy!" He yells her nickname, making the woman flinch. He takes her in, just as she breaks out into a sob. "Oh, Emmy." Sam takes a step forward, wrapping his arms around the younger woman. "Wordy. Where did you find her?" He whispers, looking to the older officer.

"Outside. She just asked for you. She said she needed help, she was speaking in broken sentences." Wordy quickly explains. "She is holding her hand to her chest. She's hurt."

Sam sighs, holding her a little tighter. He didn't know what happened, but he knew it was something big, something bad. "Emmy. You're safe. You're safe." He whispers promises into her hair as she sobs into his chest.


	2. Caroline Emerson

Note: Chapter Three is coming in two days. Already over 1,000 words. A little filler chapter.

Chapter Two: Caroline Emerson

( 9:22 PM the day before…)

The text message through his night off. He was sitting in the locker room, looking at the text message. "Have you heard from Emmy? Haven't heard a word from her or Erik…" A message from the General.

He dials a number he knows by heart, quickly.

"Caroline." A growl comes from Sam Braddock's lips, as it goes to voicemail. "Answer your phone. You know how the General hates people going AWOL. Especially when it's his own daughter. Call me, let me know you are safe. It's been six days since anyone has heard from you." He lets out a soft sigh. "...call me...I'm worried." He presses end to the call before calling another number, it goes straight to voicemail. "Damn it." He slips his phone into his back pocket.

He walks out of the locker room, bumping into Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti. "What is with the anger?"

"Been trying to reach someone, they haven't gotten back to me yet." He gives a soft

Spike could hear the disappointment in the man's voice. "What? A date won't call you back? I'm sure you will get another one." Spike gives a soft laugh, teasing the rookie. Sam Braddock might not have had the warmest welcome, but the team was trying to change that and prove that he was a member of the team. "You need a ride home?"

He shakes his head no. "The bike will be nice after this extra-long shift. Thank you, though." Sam gave a half-smile to his two teammates before jogging out to his bike. He would be making a detour before heading home:

\- Youngest Braddock -

(Back to the SRU Headquarters…)

Sam saw the panic in his younger sister's eyes. She was scared and holding him on to dear life. He takes a deep breath, putting his hands on her cheeks. A move he did when they were younger, it always seemed to calm her down. He was hoping that it still would. He couldn't help the small smile that came across his face when she relaxed underneath her touch. "It's going to be okay…" He begins to say. "I will not let anything happen to you. You are safe." She gives a soft nod to the older Braddock sibling. She knew that he would keep her safe.

Wordy watched the two for a minute. He knew that they had to know each other, he could see the connection they both had. "Sam, why don't you bring her into the briefing room? I'll grab a medkit, maybe call an EMT?" Wordy says softly. He knew that the woman was hurt. Sam gave the older man a nod, a small whisper of a thank you leaving Braddock's lips.

The siblings go one way as Wordy heads another. He grabs the medkit out of the locker room, bumping into the team leader, Ed Lane. "Not dressed yet? That's unlike you. Come on, get rea…" He stops talking, seeing the medkit in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Sam has a guest. She's hurt. I haven't gotten much out of either of them, Ed. But I think we are going to need an EMT. Sam is bringing her to Briefing Room 2."

"I'll grab Sarge, call the EMT and meet you there." Ed nods.

\- Youngest Braddock -

He carefully helps her into one of the chairs. He keeps his lips shut, not wanting the anger to leave his lips. "Emmy." Her nickname leaves his lips softly, grabbing the younger woman's attention and drawing it to him. "We will get him, we will get Erik. I promise. But let's take care of you first." His words surprise the woman. How did he know it was Erik.

"Okay." She whispers. She could not explain what happened yet, but she knew she didn't have too. She trusted that her big brother would keep her safe.

Wordy gives the doorframe a knock before walking in. He didn't want to scare the woman more than she was already scared. He has seen this before, he knew. He drops the medical bag to the ground, cursing at himself when she flinches. A quick sorry leaves his lips. "She's okay. You're okay, right?" Sam asks her, a hand still touching hers. She nods. "Wordy, this is my baby sister Caroline Emerson. Emmy, this is teammate and friend, Wordy."

"Nice to meet you." Wordy gives him a small smile. "Ed is calling an EMT and bringing Sarge up to speed."

A small panic went through Caroline. "I'm not going to get you in trouble, am I? Maybe...maybe I shouldn't have come here?" She moves to get up from the seat.

Sam makes a sound with his lips. Before he says, "No," seriously. "You remember what I told you about my team. They are becoming my family. They are my family." He corrects himself.

"Team one is a family and we protect family," Wordy says softly. He looks at the Braddock siblings, not looking away when he hears a few more footsteps. She feels the tears in her eyes coming again, she smiles sadly and whispers the words thank you. "Would you be okay if I take a look at your hand?" It doesn't bother the father of three when she looks at Sam for the go-ahead or if she chooses not to want his help. Wordy could see that she trusted his opinion.

Sam stands, giving her a small kiss to the top of her head. "You can trust Wordy. But if you need anything, I'll be right at the door. I have to let the bosses know what's going on." The woman gave him a soft smile before he walks away towards the senior officers of the team. "Sarge, Ed." He says softly.

"What's going on, Sam?" The question leaves the team leaders' lips. He looks past the rookie to the woman sitting in the chair.

"That's my sister," Sam whispers. "Erik…." The two could see the rookie take a deep breath. He was frustrated, angry. "I'm going to kill him." The last sentence comes out as a growl.

Both Ed and Greg didn't need more of an explanation. They both connected the dots, they knew what was going on. "Don't react to that anger. Not right now, Braddock." Ed says. "She needs you. Be there for her. We will figure out everything else later. Take the day off, let me know what we can do for you." Sam nods, rubbing his hands over his face. "Can we do anything to help, right now?"

"I need to get her all fixed up." He closes his eyes for a moment. "I need to call the gener…" He stops talking, as a phone starts to ring. He moves to where both his sister and Wordy where. Without saying anything, she hands him her phone. He isn't shocked to see what name was on the caller ID. He presses end. "I won't let him get to you. I promise."


End file.
